


More cushion for the pushin'

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, but its no trouble, chubby Ed, chubby character, ed gets a little self conscious about his weight, lemony ending, poor olga if only her boys would eat dinner before doing the horizontal tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: "You still turn me on" prompt sent by Collie. (Moonykins)Some chubby Ed love.





	More cushion for the pushin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/gifts).



 

Ed knew that he'd gained weight, between Olga’s lavish meals and the loss of his calculated system for tracking his food and vitamin intake (which he used while on the GCPD payroll). Ed quite like getting to eat how much he wanted and Oswald had been keen on getting him to gain some weight after Arkham. Now, even though he’d passed the weight from his time at the GCPD --by at least fifteen pounds-- Oswald still hadn’t said anything about it. Even when Ed had requested larger sizes of clothing or having his jackets and pants tailored to accommodate his extra ...pudge. Maybe Oswald didn’t like it, and he was too polite to say so? At that first dinner-date --when he’d confessed his love-- he’d said something about loving how defined and sharp Ed looked. Now, standing half naked before the bedroom mirror, it was plain to see that Ed was no longer made of sharp, defined lines and corners. He had a squishy muffin top, love handles poking out over the sides of his waistband, and a layer of chub hiding his cheekbones and widening his limbs. The weight was especially noticeable in his rear and thighs. His father would’ve called him a fat pig, his mother would’ve popped open another bottle and drank some more. They’d be ashamed of him. Just like they’d been because he was scrawny. It was shameful, here he was a full-grown man crying at himself in the mirror. Weight wouldn’t bother him so much if he wasn’t so worried about what Oswald thought of it. Why did he care some much about what other people thought? Why couldn’t he just get his confidence from himself? Why was it so hard to look in the mirror and like the person looking back at him? Why couldn’t he just let himself like himself? Why was it so hard?

“Ed? Are you alright? Do you need something?” Ed turned, curling in on himself a little, trying to hide.

“I’m sorry,”

“About what?” his confusion was devastating, was Ed blowing this out of proportion too? Why couldn’t he just-

“You said you liked my sharp edges and I-”

“Ed, my love, I meant you, no matter what you wear you make it seem clean, sharp, you look dashing in even an undershirt and boxers with a bedhead and half-lidded eyes.”

“So, this doesn’t bother you?” Ed asked, sheepishly gesturing to his squishy tummy.

“Ed, first and foremost I love you for your mind, your personality, your _soul_ , not for your body. And as long as you are happy with yourself I will love how you look because I will be able to see the bright smile in your eyes and the glow all around you.” Ed smiled, it was a small smile, but it was sweet, incredibly, beautifully sweet. “You are happy?”

“Yes,”

“Good. Now, why on earth would I have any issues with there being more of you for me to hug? Or more of you to cuddle with? Or more of you to kiss?” He had his arms wrapped about Ed’s middle now, head resting on the latter’s shoulder. Ed couldn’t argue with that logic. “Besides,” Oswald pressed a kiss to where his chin had been resting, “You still turn me on,”

“Oh, really?” Ed asked with a regained confidence and a smirk playing across his lips and mixing into his words.

“Of course,” he spoke into Ed’s neck between kisses. Ed held Oswald’s hands, they were still wrapped around his middle. “You’re irresistible, I simply can’t get enough of you, besides I hear that a little extra weight is nice when doing the horizontal tango,”

“How so?” Ed asked, turning with a glint in his eye that told he knew exactly where this was headed.

“I believe the theory is; more cushion for the pushin’ or something like that,” Ed almost laughed, those words sounded so strange coming from Oswald, a phrase like that sounded like it would come from Harvey Bullock, not from the suave new mayor of Gotham.

“I’m not sure it’s a credible theory without evidence, why don’t we prove it?” It simply wouldn’t be a scientific theory without ample proof, it was only logic.

“It would be my pleasure,” the couple headed towards the bed, shedding clothing along the way.

Much to Olga’s irritation dinner was forgotten and went untouched.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, Collie, I'm sorry I didn't go too lemony but *shrugs* I have no excuse, it just seemed like the right ending point. That being said this was fun to write and I hope you like it!
> 
> (Please comment, people, I LOVE feedback)


End file.
